Butterfly Effect
by VanillaChomp
Summary: The butterfly effect: A hurricane's formation only occurs when distant butterfly had flapped its wings several weeks before. So what if the Cullens never existed? These two girls will end up setting of a hurricane of chaos.


**Soo, my first fic. Only if you could see my face.**

* * *

><p>It seemed like a perfect movie scene. The typical scary scenery with dark mystery shrouded clouds glaring from above and a bizarre melancholy feeling in the thick air.<p>

The feeling of chills ran down my spine and infused with every nerve. It rattled my very soul and core. I tensed as Bella clutched onto me. She glanced at me and I patted her hair, telling her to calm down. After all it was fake...Right?

For a second I felt her quickly tense. The hairs on my neck stood on ends as I searched for the source of the noise. The grim silence mocked us, taunting our very being. I pursued my lips until Bella's grip tightened around my arm. I cursed.

" Bella, let me go." I said, annoyed. I looked to see Bella's bitten down finger nails digging into my skin. I glared at her until I saw her face. The petrified expression.

"Whats wrong?" I inquired. Her arm slowly raised to point in front of her.

A bell like chuckle cut through the air. My whole body stiffed as the dreaded chills returned to mock me. I slowly turned my head to spy the thing from the corners of my eyes. I shrieked. It was neither a man nor a beast but a creature from the dark. It appeared to be in the shape of a man but I knew it was not for it had the eyes of the devil.

The tension was suffocating. I swallowed the lump in my throat. At that split second he eyed Bella.

" RUN." I screamed out. We ran for what seems like miles, but I couldn't tell. The scenery was all the same. Trees surrounded us.

We stopped as we came into a secluded park. I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her behind a large trash bin. As I caught my breath I checked upon my friend. " I crouched in front of Bella and shook her.

"Hey Bells, you ok?" I questioned. She removed the hair from her eyes timidly and nodded. The moment she looked up at me her face contorted. Her eyes widened. But it was to late.

Cold hands grabbed me. The corners of my vision turned black and I began to feel drowsy. I fought to stay awake but lost. As I drifted to sleep I heard continues murmurs and I could barley make out the smug male in front of me. My eyes closed and my conscience drifted off into a dark dark room.

I never quite did remember waking up... Until now.

* * *

><p>My head throbbed. It hurt. Really badly. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, they were crusted over. Each eyelash stuck to each other and painfully pulled every time I tried to open my eyes. I sat up and I decided to rub my eyes instead. It wasn't much better but it worked. I kinda wished I didn't though. My eyes teared up and my legs were sore.<p>

I looked around the room. Instantly, I panicked.

'Where am I?' My sarcastic side snickered. Oh, right. I was kidnapped.

Having nothing else to do I looked around.

The room was nicely furnished. I lied. It was gorgeous. The walls were crimson with gold detailing and two windows with gold velveteen drapes over them, effectively blocking out all sunshine. If it was even daytime. The wall next to me was comprised of mahogany doors leading to the outside world and a walk in closet. I sighed. Everything looked so... So expensive. I went to remove the comforter from me, when I realized it was soft, and a bold crimson. I was jealous. Who ever kidnapped me was loaded. Getting up, I bumped into a chair.

Beside the bed was a cherry wood desk and plush chair. I eyed the stationary set and pens on the desk.

Man, this person really was loaded.

I hissed in pain as I continued to move across the room. My muscles ached and throbbed. I managed to get to the doors and I placed a hand on the handle when it jerked open. I gasped and drew my hand back.

Before me was a young woman, her blond hair was held back in a bun. I admired her beauty, I was jealous. She was gorgeous. Even under the heavy cloak I recognized a slender and trim figure. But what caught me were her eyes. Her red eyes.

The eyes of a devil.


End file.
